24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1 antagonists
This is a list of characters with articles or unnamed characters entries who were antagonists during Day 1. The main antagonists of the principal plots of Day 1 were the Drazen syndicate, led by Andre Drazen, with control later being reclaimed by Victor Drazen. Their objective, using Ira Gaines and later their own resources as the means, was to assassinate both David Palmer and Jack Bauer in revenge for the events of Operation Nightfall. Drazen syndicate Ira Gaines group , the main antagonist of the first 13 hours of Day 1, is killed by Jack Bauer]] Ira Gaines: leader of mercenary group hired by the Drazens, whose group was tasked with killing Palmer and making Jack the scapegoat; shot by Jack when he infiltrated the compound * Kevin Carroll: impersonated Alan York and kidnapped Teri Bauer; helped Ira Gaines and was killed by Alexis Drazen for failure * Rick Allen and Dan Mounts: helped Gaines kidnap Janet York and Kim Bauer; Dan was killed early on, but Rick later escaped with the Bauers and was later arrested with Kim during a drug raid * Greg Penticoff: hired by Gaines to dispose of the body of Alan York; killed Jessie Hampton, caught by LAPD and arrested * Charles McLemore: kidnapped Teri Bauer * Jared: prevented Jack from getting help for Senator Palmer * Man at bus stop: handed Jack a briefcase that contained a disassembled gun * Eli Stram: mercenary who raped Teri; during the rape, Teri stole his phone, and when he returned to kill Teri and Kim, she shot him twice * Neil Nagi: mercenary working for Gaines who nearly killed Kim and Teri, but was shot by Jack * Pollock, Maxton, Peterson & another guard: mercenaries working for Gaines who helped him try to hunt the Bauers * Ray Mercer: mercenary working for Gaines who was recognized and incriminated under the name "Jenson" by Teri via his mugshot * Joe: a mercenary working for Gaines at his compound, who helped load up the vans * Mandy: expert assassin; she was given one million dollars for blowing up Flight 221 from Germany, to get a hold of Martin Belkin's ID card; had partner Bridgit to retrieve it afterward ** Bridgit: Mandy's partner, retrieved the ID card of Martin Belkin for an extra million dollars; killed by Jonathan for her extortion after giving up the card ** Jeep driver: escorted Mandy from the dessert to Gaines' compound * Jonathan Matijevich: professional sniper who was surgically altered to look exactly like Martin Belkin and to assassinate Senator Palmer; fled the scene after failure * Jamey Farrell: mole in CTU turned by Ira Gaines; died of an apparent suicide after her discovery but was eventually found to have been murdered by Nina Myers Drazen syndicate and Victor Drazen trying to take out Jack Bauer, moments before being shot and killed by him.]] Andre Drazen and Victor Drazen: masterminds of the day and leaders of the Drazen syndicate; Andre took his revenge plot in his own hands after Gaines failure, his role as the leader of the syndicate was overtaken by Victor after he was freed; both were killed by Jack after he thought they killed Kim * Alexis Drazen: expert sniper and assassin; Andre's brother, Victor's son; was stabbed by Elizabeth Nash and died just as he had been returned to his father and brother ** Alan Morgan: electrician in Saugus paid off by Alexis to cut off the power at Grid 26-GG. Killed by Teddy Hanlin when he tried to escape * Jovan Myovic: assassin hired by Andre to kill Teri and Kim; attacked the safe-house and was later shot by Tony Almeida * Miško Suba: assassin hired by Andre to kill Teri and Kim; shot by Ted Paulson * Ted Cofell: financial backer of the cell; kidnapped and interrogated by Jack, through his info did Jack establish the Belgrade connection; died after refusing heart medication after being punched in the heart * Nina Myers: highly-placed mole working for the Drazens through an unknown German party; murdered Jamey Farrell and Teri Bauer and tried to escape CTU; arrested and sent to prison upon discovery * Marko: Serbian terrorist hired by Andre; killed by Jack at the pier * Boris: Serbian terrorist hired by Andre; transported Jack from the restaurant to the oil pumps * Serge: Serb working for the Drazens who gathered Alexis from George Mason then returned to the pier; searched for Kim when she escaped; apparently killed by Jack at the pier * Harris: Serbian exile and leader of a military guerilla force working for Andre Drazen; broke into the Class 3 Detention Facility in Saugus to rescue Victor * Nikola Luminović: an old friend of Victor who sheltered him after his escape, but was murdered by Victor nevertheless * An unidentified mole within the United States intelligence community, who used the codename Dagger, responsible for leaking details of Victor Drazen's imprisonment to Alexis for one million dollars Political scandal * Bob Jorgensen: one of the two of Palmer's financiers who ordered Carl Webb to silence George Ferragamo * Sherry Palmer: recruited Carl Webb to cover up the death of Lyle Gibson, supported a continued cover-up and the destruction of evidence * Phil Tuttle: one of the two of Palmer's financiers who ordered Carl Webb to silence George Ferragamo * Carl Webb: covered up the death of Lyle Gibson to protect the David Palmer political campaign, threatened Maureen Kingsley and had George Ferragamo murdered Drug bust * Frank Allard: armed drug dealer and brother of Dan Mounts * Craig: an armed accomplice of Frank * Lucy: prisoner who attempted to frame Melanie for smoking pot Miscellaneous * Teddy Hanlin: sniper with animosity towards Jack who jeopardized the investigation by, against Jack's direct orders, shooting and killing a suspect * German contact: unidentified woman represented Nina Myers's German employer(s), and was contacted by Nina in the last hour of the day to assist in her escape * Ralph Rosen: was suspected of working for Gaines, but was not recognized by Teri or Kim * Rocco: pimp who accosted Kim and Janet * Teenager 1 and Teenager 2: smashed window of David's car Category:Lists Category:Day 1 antagonists